


Gifts

by phoenixrebirth88



Series: Holiday season 2014 [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: Year after year, you failed to give him something he truly wanted. Would you manage to succeed this year?ReaderXQuatre





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own GW or Quatre. If I did, I'd probably live on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere ^_^

This would work. You were sure of it. It just had to work. There was no room for failure. 

You moved through the house, climbed the stairs, and entered your bedroom. Except for you, the house was empty, the help already having gone home. They were celebrating Christmas with their families, something Quatre had been very specific about. You had supported him in that decision wholeheartedly. 

You briefly stared outside, enjoying the sight of small snowflakes that were dwindling down from a dark night sky. You hoped Quatre would be home on time. He was still away on business, but he had assured you he would be home by ten. A quick look at the clock confirmed he still had half an hour. 

You smiled as you moved about in your room. You had spent months thinking about this, had finally finished planning it only a few days ago. It was finally ready, and you knew it would be great. It had to be. 

Last year, when you had been slightly naïve still, you had opted to give him a couple of golden cufflinks. He had been kind and slightly happy, but he hadn’t showed you the hoped for effect. Now, though, you were sure you knew you had what he wanted. 

You placed the box you had bought a few days earlier on the bed before moving towards the bathroom. Still twenty-five minutes left. You took a short shower, dried yourself off, grabbing the box, and gazed at its contents. 

You brief hesitated, a small amount of doubt rising within you. You had been sure of this only minutes before, but now … 

You shook your head. You were not allowed to doubt! You grabbed the red and very revealing lingerie. The bra was decorated with small diamantes, though most of those were located at the center, hiding your nipples. The rest of the red fabric was lacy and near see-through. The panties weren’t much better. Though they weren’t see-through, they were definitely sexy and teasing. 

Once you were appropriately dressed, you grabbed the Bordeaux chemise. It’s thin straps, deep cleavage, and tantalizing length made sure to hide your lingerie, but not much of the rest of your body. The last of your accessories was a small red lint that you wrapped around your neck, the bow ending up resting against your throat. A quick look at the mirror confirmed that you were ready. 

You bit down on your lower lip as you thought about it again. This would be the fourth Christmas you two would be spending together, and you wanted this year to be the year you gave him what was on the top of his wish list. 

Fifteen minutes. 

It had taken you amazingly long to figure this one out, even though the man had hinted at it every year. But, your upbringing had been slightly different from his, and you had only assumed he was like many of the other billionaires you had met. After all, whenever you went to a party with him, he had always seemed truly interested whenever the topic of flashy sport cars or extravagant gifts had come up. 

So, on your first year, you had given him a diamond pen. He was kind to thank you for it, but hadn’t seemed completely happy. It had puzzled you for a long time. After that, you had begun to pay more attention to him. The next year, you had bought him a Bugatti Veyron seeing as he liked to go on drives in the spring and early fall. It still hadn’t the desired effect. 

Then, after finally having figured out that he liked to drink wine, you had gifted him with a case of precolonial dated white wine. He seemed slightly happier with that one, but he still wasn’t as enthusiastic as you had hoped. Last your was another failure, but then you had considered he might not like flashy and expensive gifts. So, now you would try something a little less eccentric. 

“[Name]?” 

You gasped in surprise, a quick look at the clock telling you he was early. He still had ten minutes. Then again, it didn’t matter when he got here. You were ready. 

“In the bedroom,” you shouted back as you left the door slightly ajar. The wood creaked ever so slightly as he got closer. You were becoming slightly nervous, quickly dimming the light slightly before moving towards the bed. You stuffed the now empty box under the bed, crossed your legs, and placed your hands behind you on the bed, exposing sinful red lingerie. 

“I thought we could have dinner together,” Quatre began as he was near enough to be heard without having to shout. “I’m sure there’s something left in the fridge that’s easy,” he trailed off when the door was pushed open and you were revealed to him. You shot him a sweet smile, if not a tad bit sly. 

“I was hoping you were in the mood for something else,” you told him in a soft tone. You placed one of your hands on your bare leg, your smile widening when you saw his eyes follow its movements. You felt the last of your nerves leave you when his eyes moved over you with an obvious hunger buried in their depths. 

“I think we can come to a compromise,” he stated as he placed his briefcase on the vanity to his right, his eyes never leaving you. 

“You sure?” you questioned as you stood up, slowly making your way towards him. You made sure to sway your hips ever so slightly with each step you took. His gaze once more moved over you before meeting your own again. 

“I’m pretty confident,” he shot back, his voice deep with barely hidden need. When you reached him, you slowly grabbed his tie, slowly removed it while making sure to brush his neck and chin ever so often, before leaning down to plant a chase kiss to his lips. His own hands didn’t waste any time before they possessively landed on your hips.

“Anything special you have in mind?” you questioned, your hands already busy with the buttons of his shirt. He actually smirked at you, a sight that made a flash of heat rise up within you. He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over your cheek, his lips inches away from your ear. 

“A few things,” he huskily told you. You shivered, his voice as well as his proximity nearly too much to control. His hands slowly moved down, his fingertips caressing your outer thighs before rising again, the thin chemise being lifted in the progress. 

“Most people have to wait until Christmas morning to unpack their presents,” you told him, even though you didn’t stop what he was doing. His lips brushed against your cheek, a soft kiss planted against your skin before he pulled back so he could look in your eyes. That smirk had formed a smile by now, one that spoke of promises you wanted to see fulfilled. 

“I’ve been a good boy. Don’t you think we can make an exception to that rule?” 

“Depends on what you do when you’ve unwrapped it,” you shot back in a sultry voice. It seemed to make him all the more eager, his lips briefly claiming your own in a short but heated kiss. 

“I plan to show you how happy I am with it.” 

“I’m sure you are,” you whispered back, your own hand having wandered lower, now resting on bulge in his pants. He groaned ever so softly, a sound you enjoyed drawing from him. 

He didn’t seem to want to wait any longer, finally moving you towards the bed and making quick work of his own clothes as he went. By the time you were lying on the mattress, you were allowed to stare at the tantalizing sight of his boxer clad body. 

After that, it was hard to keep track of how things progressed, the only thing you kept thinking was that you had finally gotten it right. This was a gift he was more than enthusiastic about, something he proved all too happily. And afterwards, when you were lying in his arms, your cheek pressed against his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other one resting on his stomach, you were given your answer. 

“I’m glad I got it right this year,” you softly told him. He hummed, his hand slowly beginning to move up and down the arm you left resting on his chest. 

“I knew you would eventually.” 

“So you’re happy?” 

“Didn’t I prove that already?” he questioned, the arm around your waist pulling you impossibly closer. 

“Yes,” you muttered, a small blush heating up your cheeks. “But I’m a bit lost to what I should give you next year.” 

Before you could blink, he had you turned, his body on top of yours, his eyes catching and holding your slightly surprised gaze. His lips slowly touched your own, the kiss remaining loving and warm. 

“Allow me to tell you then,” he told you, his lips inches away from yours, his breath ghosting against your kiss-sensitive lips. “No matter what Christmas it is,” he began, his hand slowly gliding down your side, caressing your skin as it slid over your ribs, down your waist, towards your hip. “All I want for Christmas is you.” 

He sealed those words with another kiss, though this one was more heated and hungry than the previous one. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to you even though he didn’t seem intent on pulling back. 

You were happy you had finally figured it out, happy you had finally given him a gift he seemed more than enthusiastic about. Yes, you decided, this was the best Christmas ever. Topping this would be hard if not impossible, but you were sure to try next year. 

~ The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Christmas folder :) Now if only I get my Trowa fic done on time ... ^_^' 
> 
> I didn't realize this until after I had written this story, but Mariah Carey's song 'All I want for Christmas is you' would go perfectly with this ficie ^_~


End file.
